Death of A Loved One
by rosievsworld
Summary: When Dib is in trouble Zim saves him, when he awakes in Zims lab he freaks out.Dib thinks everybody hates him but Zim says otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Gaz! I'm going to do it!nobody can stop me!" the misunderstood boy yelled. his sister who could care less about whatever he was yelling about this time said "i wish you were born without a face" then went back to her video game. he yelled back "well lucky you!you won't see it again!as her ran out the door. Gaz just mumbled "whatever..."

**DIBS POV**

i ran & ran until i couldn't run anymore.i was somewhere in the forest._ "good" _i thought to myself. _"now no-one will find me...not like anyone would try to anyways..honestly the only person ever to be nice to me was zim...& he's trying to destroy the earth...if he wasn't an alien bent on destruction we would probably be good friends...even though he's an alien, he's actually quite attractive...wait!did i just think that?god, i really gotta get my thoughts straight!" _i pulled the blade out of my pocket and started to carve "_unloved"_ on my left wrist then i dropped the i screamed "GODDAMMIT I CANT EVEN KILL MYSELF RIGHT!" but i was determined! i finished my left wrist then carved "_freak"_ into the other. already feeling tired i smiled knowing i would be soon out of my misery, & i let myself fall to the ground. when i awoke i saw the weirdest thing!

**ZIMS POV**

_"how could this be!no!its impossible!"_ i thought to myself as i paced. Gir was out doing whatever he does during the day & i basically had the day to come up with more plans to destroy the earth. but for some reason i couldn't stop thinking about the human boy...weird thoughts... "why though?" i asked myself. "we're supposed to hate each other not love each other!" & what is this weird sensation im having when i think of the pig worm! "I DON'T APPRECIATE THESE "FEELINGS EARTH IS GIVING ME!" i screamed. then i realized i hadn't heard or seen him for a couple days, this was unusual! luckily i put a tracker on him the last time i caught him sneaking in my base! "COMPUTER!" i yelled. "whaaaaaaat?" it replied, "send the coordinates of the Dib creature to the ship! "fiiiine" in the ship. on the way i noticed the coordinates were in the woods, "_that's weird, he wou-" _my thoughts were interrupted by the sight of dibs unconscious body!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**well that's the first chapter!only i know what will happen next!0.0 well at least until i post the second chapter...this is my first fanfic so please give me your honest opinions!flamers welcome :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

i woke to zim pacing. once i realized where i was i freaked out!  
>DIB: "ZIM!WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!WHY AM I HERE!"<br>ZIM:"your awake!that is great!"  
>DIB:"why are you happy im awake!do you want me to be conscious when you dissect me!"<br>ZIM: "what?no!what are you talking about!"  
>DIB: "so you weren't going to kill me?then what <em>were<em> you going to do Zim?"  
>ZIM:-looks hurt- "i saved you..."<br>DIB: "from what!"  
>ZIM: "you dont remember?"<br>DIB: -confused- "i have NO idea what you're talking about!"  
>ZIM: "look at your arms..."<br>i look at my arm and all the memories from last night came flooding back into my head.  
>after a few minutes i speak again.<br>DIB: "why?"  
>ZIM: "what?"<br>DIB: "i asked you why.  
>ZIM: "why what?"<br>DIB: "why did you save me?"  
>ZIM: "sure i've said i hate you, but i don't want you to die!"<br>DIB: "but what if i wanted to die?"  
>ZIM: "why would you want to die!"<br>DIB: "everybody hates me!not even my family loves me!nobody loves me!"  
>ZIM: "thats not true!"<br>DIB: "oh yeah!then name one person who loves me!"  
>several seconds go by before zim speaks again.<br>ZIM: "...I-"  
>DIB: "yeah thats what i thought!"<br>all of a sudden there was a pair of soft lips on mine!once i was released i screamed.  
>DIB: "what the fuck was that about!"<br>ZIM: -with a smile- "i love you"  
>wow...he actually does...maybe these thoughts i've been having arent bad...<br>DIB: "to be honest with you...i kinda do too..."  
>i was surprised by a hug. but i hugged him stayed like that for several minutes.<p>

**well there you go!please give me your honest opinions!flamers welcome :)**


End file.
